Skeletalwings
Skeletalwings We Are The Living Skeletons, Hiding in Plain Sight of The Other Tribes. We Wander Pyrrhia, Unseen, Unheard, Until we Show Ourselves... Appearance Facial Features: The Have a Rounded Head With a Slender Snout That is Pointed at The Tip and Have Two Long Fangs. They Have Three Short, Sharp Spikes on Their Cheeks. The First One is The Longest, Then The Middle One, Then The Last One. They Also Have Pure Black Eyes That Look Like Eyeholes in a Skull. They Have Long, Gazelle~Like Horns That Are Bone White. --- Scales: They Have Colorless, Translucent Scales Where You Can See Their Insides. Their Scales Aren't Like a Normal Dragon's Though, They Basically Fit Around The Dragon's Skeleton Like a Skin~Tight Outfit and Are Only There to Keep The Dragon From Just Being a Skeleton. ''---'' Wings: Their Wings Look Very Thin When Folded, But Open up to be Slightly Larger Than a Skywing's. --- Extra Features: They Have Long, Sharp Claws. Abilities 1. They Spit Lava From Their Two Fangs. 2. Their Bite is Very Hot From Their Lava Spit. 3. They Are Amazing Climbers and Can Climb Almost Anything. 4. They Have Great Night Vision. 5. Dragonets Born in The Coldest Water of The Darkest Cave Spit Freezing Cold, Black Lava. Territory Skeletalwings Live in a Cave System Under Skywing Land. A Map Will Probably Come Soon With More Information. Hierarchy Setup: Name/User/Gender/Mate/Dragonets/Other Family/Extra Queen: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. Queen Palatine/Seawings4Life/Female/None/Princess Scapula and Prince Astigmatism/None/She Has Cold Lava, as She Was Born in The Right Location For it --- King: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. None --- Heirs: These Are The Daughters and Sons of The Queen and King. Princess Scapula/MistyBreeze123/Female/None/None/Queen Palatine (Mother) and Prince Astigmatism (Brother)/None Prince Astigmatism/Fingertrap/Male/None/None/Queen Palatine (Mother) and Princess Scapula (Sister)/He Can See, But His Vision is Defective. Also, His Lava is Slightly Hotter Than Others'. --- Other Princesses and Princes: These Are The Siblings, Nieces, Nephews, and Granddragonets of The Queen and King. None --- Royal Guards: These Are The Dragons Who Guard The Royal Family. None --- Cave Guards: These Are The Dragons Who Protect The Cave From Outsiders. None --- Generals: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. Sacral/JuniperTheSkyWing/Female/None/None/None/She is 1/8 Skywing With a Skywing~Like Build and Slightly Less Transparent Skin. --- Soldiers: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. Femur/Seawings4Life/Male/None/None/None/None --- Hunters: These Dragons Hunt For The Tribe. None --- Healers: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. None --- Students: These Are The Dragons in Training to Become a Royal Guard, a Cave Guard, a Soldier, or a Hunter. None --- Mothers: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. None --- Dragonets: This Rank is Self~Explanatory. Skull/BlackDragonKid/Female/None/None/None/She Has a Sassy Personality. --- Retirees: These Are The Dragons Who Have Retired From Their Jobs. None Prey Skeletalwings Eat Bats, Snakes, Birds of Prey, Cave Fish, and Sometimes Bears. The Dragonets Sometimes Eat Cave Insects. Holidays W.I.P! Beliefs W.I.P! Form Joining: Name: Hybrid? (Most Common Hybrids Would be Part Skywing, Since They Live Under SW Territory or Part Cavewing, Since Both Species Live in Caves. Any Will be Allowed Though, Those Would Just Logically be The Most Common.) Desired Rank: Relation to The Queen/King, If a Princess/Prince: Gender: Extra Information: Category:SCT